The present invention relates to a method for controlling an induction cooking hob with a pot detection system according to the preamble of claim 1. Further, the present invention relates to to a control unit for controlling an induction cooking hob with a pot detection system according to the preamble of claim 5. Additionally, the present invention relates to a corresponding induction cooking hob.
There are types of induction cooking hobs comprising one cooking surface, on which the user may place pots or pans in an arbitrary position. Said cooking surface does not contain any drawings indicating cooking zones. The user is free to place the pots or pans. The position of the pots or pans does not depend on the cooking zones.
When the cooking hob is switched on, then a pot detection system is activated. Thus, the pot detection system of the cooking hob detects, if the user places the pots or pans on the cooking surface. For safety reasons the pot detection system must not remain activated forever, since the user could store a pot or pan on the cooking hob having forgotten that said cooking hob is activated.
DE 10 2005 028 095 A1 discloses a cooking hob with a security system. The security system comprises detection means for detecting movements in the kitchen. If no movements are detected, then the security system indicates an optical signal or sends an acoustic signal. After a predetermined time the cooking hob is deactivated. This is indicated by a further signal. The user may restart the cooking oven again.
DE 196 53 641 A1 discloses a cooking hob with infrared sensor for detecting the pot. If no pot is detected by said infrared sensor, then the cooking hob is deactivated. The user may restart the cooking hob by operating a switch.
EP 2 067 377 B1 discloses a cooking hob with a waiting mode, in which the cooking zone is deactivated. The waiting mode is activated, when a pot has been removed from the cooking zone.
DE 691 18 801 T2 discloses a heating plate with a pot detector. The heating power is deactivated or reduced, if the pot is removed from the heating plate. The user restarts the heating plate again after a hibernation mode.
WO 2001/107325 A1 discloses a method for controlling a cooking zone subdivided into at least two cooking sub-zones. Each cooking sub-zone is heated by at least one heating element. A pot detection system can be activated by the user or automatically, so that only the occupied cooking sub-zones are heated. At the end of a first pot detection phase, a subsequent further pot detection phase may be started only by the user.
US 2010/243642 A1 discloses a method for heating a container placed on a cooking hob by heating means associated to inductors. A heating area with a heating element arrangement is searched, which heating elements are at least partially covered by the container. A power supplied to each heating element is associated to the degree of coverage of said heating element by the container.